Always Just A Brother
by DawnMay
Summary: Justin thinks no one cares for him anymore and not even his sister. He envies Mason because he has his favorite girl in his arms.ONE-SHOT, rated-T just in case...


**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

**This is a oneshot.**

**Always Just a Brother**

"Yes, I won!" Alex jumped in joy as Mason ran to her and embraced her.

"We can finally stay together" he exclaimed. She hugged him tightly, never ever before felt such happiness. She can't believe she won the competition and gets to have all her powers along with Mason.

"Congratulation Alex" Justin smiled at her. In her happiness she had almost forgotten about him. 'Justin...' she thought sadly. Her smile dropped and she looked at her elder brother with sadness written over her face which no one failed to read except Justin. He got a terrible shock after all. But he was happy for his sister and didn't regret anything at that moment. He felt warm hands surround his waist and the heat radiated over his body as Alex embraced him. He held her close to him.

"I'm sorry Justin" she wanted to give him her powers but she also wanted to stay with Mason.

"It's nothing to worry about Alex. I guess I really don't need magic... I've just got confirmed for finally becoming a scientist, they really liked the robot I made" Alex chuckled as Justin continued with a smile "... and I don't use magic much as well. And anyway if I'll ever want something from magic, I'll come to you for that. Just do make sure to not create problems anymore, I won't be able to help now, you know" he hugged her tightly. She chuckled and nodded.

A few days passed by. Justin was really getting along well with his mortal life. He was actually really happy. He just came back from a meeting and sat on the couch really tired. He started remembering old times, old times with Alex.

It was about the time of summer when he was seven or eight years old, Alex being three years younger than him.

"_Brother you are back from your zummer clazzez?" Alex asked as she hugged her tired brother from behind. He was sitting on the couch, sweating a lot. "Ew... brother zmellz" she pulled away. Justin chuckled.  
"It's summer classes, little girl. Don't pronounce it as 'z' but as 's'" he pulled her on his lap. She frowned. She never liked it when her brother started teaching her those stupid things. Justin laughed. "Guess what? Today your brother's coach really sweated him out" Justin told her.  
"Really? I want to meet your coach, brother" she said with mischief in her eyes.  
"Why?" he asked._

"_So that I can thank him for sweating you" she laughed and ran away. Justin laughed while sitting on the coach as well._

She had started calling him by his name when she grew a little after that day and started pulling pranks on her beloved brother and never welcomed him home with such compassion but he knew that she did it all just to not show that she cared. He knew that because on that hardest times she was always by his side and ready to help him when he needed her. But now days it's not going like that at all.

"And you saw that guy, he was so shocked" Alex laughed as she entered the lobby along with Mason.

"Yeah! His girlfriend herself was so shocked when she looked in the mirror. She screamed too loudly for my ears" Mason rubbed his ears.

"Aw poor you" she said with fake sympathy and kissed his earlobe. "Does that make it any better?" she giggled when she saw him blush. Justin frowned but she didn't notice.

"It makes it a lot better!" He replied in his English accent. She laughed and walked over to the refrigerator taking out two soda cans, one for her and one for her beloved Mason. She didn't notice how tired Justin looked. She didn't give him one to drink. That made Justin really upset.

"Oh hey Zeke and Harper" Alex greeted them as they entered the room.  
"Guess what Alex?" Harper hyped up.

"What?" Alex asked unsure.  
"Zeke proposed me!" she yelled freaking out. Zeke blushed like a girl... what a weird couple, ain't it?  
"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Alex and Mason both hugged them. No one noticed that Justin was sitting on the coach. Soon enough Max came out of his room with his girlfriend. Max had changed a lot since he met that girl. He started keeping his room clean and got really smart as well.

"Oh hey guys" he greeted everyone. "This is my girlfriend, Yuki Tsurara. Her father just transferred here." he told everybody for the 10th time now.  
"Max you told them already... and that was two weeks ago" Tsurara informed him.  
"Really?" he asked with a expression that said he was thinking hard. The other looked at him with weird expressions and nodded their heads. "I guess I did" he said making Tsurara laugh and everyone joined in except Justin. He so was not in a good mood anymore. He was the only one all alone and no one even noticed him anymore. Even mom and dad mostly talked with Alex and Max, not him. He was no more cared for here. No one would be upset if he was gone. Now that he was all alone with no magic, no one paid attention to him.

Days kept passing and soon Zeke and Harper were married. He couldn't take his eyes off of Alex on that day. She looked magnificent in her white gown. It was strapless and went to her knees. Her hair were open with bangs falling on her forehead and she had a bouquet of white and red roses in her arms that she gave to Harper later when she was about go on the aisle with Max. She hadn't asked Justin to escort her down the aisle but he didn't mind that. What he did mind was when Alex was dancing with Mason later after the marriage on the dance floor. He was standing all alone on the side looking at Mason with envy. He wished to be standing in place of him. To hold his favorite girl in his arms which dancing so slowly to the rhythm of the song being played. He didn't know since when, how and why did he start feeling this way. He tried to ignore these feelings that told him to pull them away from each other, to cut the thread that tied those two together but he wouldn't do anything that was going to make her upset. He wasn't this selfish of a guy. He didn't care that no one wanted to date him or that no one noticed him anymore. What he was so upset about was Alex spending so much time with someone else. Why didn't he feel this way before when she was with Mason? Was it because he was infatuated with Juliet or Rosie? He doesn't know but now he feels so. His little girl has completely forgotten him now.

"Guys! We have decided to hey married!" Alex yelled as she came home with Mason tagging along. Those words cut my heart like a knife. She was going to be married and then gone forever. He would have to watch her kiss him after the 'I do's' were said. I won't be able to take that. And on top of that her ignoring me all the time before and after her marriage is hard for me to take. He needed to go away. No one will notice it anyway. 'I can see the future when we will cross paths. She with a happy face and her arms around Mason's waist and me with a gloomy smile while we will be walking our paths. She won't recognize me when that day will come. I won't let her either. I'll change my name and shift to another place and live on my own. Away from this hurt I feel here. I'll act as if I never ever had someone by my side, that I never had a sister who once cared for me, that I had no one who knew me or wanted to stay with me.'

He packed his bags the night their marriage was announced and bought an apartment to stay at. 'I'll get my name changed tomorrow morning.' he thought as he picked up his bags and tiptoed downstairs.

(Justin's POV)

"Justin?" I heard a soft voice, it was of none other that Alex. What was she doing here. I looked at her. She seemed like she just woke up. I noticed a glass of water in one of her hand. "Why are you carrying those bags? Do you have some stupid meeting again?" she asked. It has been so long since she called my name. It seems like centuries ago did she talk to me.

"No I am leaving home." I simply replied and I took a step forward towards the door. The glass she held in her hand dropped as the glass scattered all over the floor. I turned to look at her.  
"Justin!" she yelled as she ran to get hold of me but a glass piece stuck her foot. She yelped.  
"Alex..." I whispered as I picked her up and set her on the couch and quickly took off the glass that was stuck on her leg. I brought a first aid kit and bandaged her foot. She was crying... she had never cried so much before. "I'm sorry" I muttered. "I shouldn't have said it... that way you wouldn't have dropped the glass"

"But you still would have gone right?" she asked me bitterly. I nodded. She frowned and then slapped me hard. "You idiot! Why would you go away without telling us all?" she yelled. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling.  
"Hush... they'll hear you! You've already made enough noise" I whispered. She stopped mumbling and I took my hand away from her mouth.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.  
"Why you ask... because of you." I replied or more like retorted.  
"What did I do? It's you who has been all weird lately!" she retorted back. I didn't reply. After a moment of silence her eyes widened. "Is it because I won the Wizard competition?" she asked with total disbelief.  
"Of course not! I would care less about that now" I replied. What was she thinking?  
"Then what's with you?" she glared at me.  
"It's you! Did you ever notice me until now? Did you know I existed? No right? Then why are you stopping me now? Let me go!" I glared back at her and picked up my bags.  
"Wait Justin" she pulled me back on the coach. I frowned. "What did you say? I was always noticing you!" she said. "I watched your ever move... that's how I knew you acted weird. I thought that Rosie was bothering you so I let it go for a while thinking you'll find your own way. If you wanted to talk about her, you could have easily come to me" she said.  
"I am not upset about Rosie! I was upset about you spending time with Mason! You completely forgot me since you won the powers. You wouldn't talk to me, smile at me, you acted like I was a stranger or more like I never was here" I told her with so much pain that I couldn't stop myself from breaking down.  
"Justin..." she whispered with the same hurt on her face from when she won the competition and hugged me. "I'll never act like that! You're my brother! And you'll always be special to me. How can I ever forget my brother like that?" she asked. Yes, I was always going to be her brother... no more than that... "Please don't leave me... don't" tears welled up in her eyes again. My heart ached. I hugged her back tightly. "Fine..." I whispered. She smiled widely and hugged me tighter. Even though I can never be more than a brother to her,at least she does notice me and hasn't forgotten me completely, at least... she cares for me.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and be free to point out any errors.**


End file.
